


Inside and Out

by StarrieNightSky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Somewhat) Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boys Kissing, Convin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gavin is somewhat out of character, Gavin just wants Coffee damnit!, Insecurity, M/M, Oneshot, Post Pacifist Ending, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but his android boyfriend won’t let him leave, but oh well, hints of angst, passionate make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrieNightSky/pseuds/StarrieNightSky
Summary: Gavin can’t shake the feeling that he doesn’t deserve Connor, even in a cozy morning like this. Connor doesn’t agree. The android envies his lover in more ways than the human realizes.And he’s about to show him what truly lies beneath the synthetic exoskeleton he calls “skin.”





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this because I noticed the lack of fluff in the convin ship tag, so I am about to give you guys the fluffiest, most sweet fanfic, I could muster up. This story was inspired by a dream I had, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. <3

 

Light in the living room peers through the blinds of the windowsill, the ray directly set in the direction of Gavin’s eyes as he sleeps peacefully on the couch. The man groans as he tries to shift under a certain weight, but he finds himself immobile. He sighs tiredly, realizing he is completely and utterly stuck in his current position. On top of him lies an android, his boyfriend of 2 years, and his work colleague. Don’t get him wrong, Gavin loves Connor more than anyone will ever realize, but damn if he wasn’t heavy. The detective pokes the android experimentally as if to see if he’d make any sudden reactions. He pokes him five more times before giving up, and just calling the bot’s name,

 

“Connor, please wake the fuck up. I can’t feel my legs!” Gavin teases, no malice in his voice even when he hears the android moan stubbornly, inching closer to cuddle his boyfriend even more.

 

“But Gavin, I’m comfy,” Connor whines in a protesting tone, nuzzling his head in the crook of Gavin’s neck. The detective rolls his eyes before running his fingers through the android’s soft hair, allowing the android to nuzzle in further like a cat.

 

After a few more moments of quiet contemplation, Gavin realizes that if he stays underneath his android boyfriend any longer, then his whole body’s blood circulation will be practically nonexistent. The man attempts to shift a little more under Connor’s weight, but the bot responds by grabbing his partner’s hand, kissing it lovingly as he trails his mouth downwards his arm.

 

“Connor, I need coffee,” the gruff man laughs shyly, redness already spreading from his cheek to his neck.

 

“It can wait,” Connor purrs in his trail of kisses, the synthetic saliva coating the man’s forearm and fingers. The android’s eyes turn needy and dark as he stares at his lover’s flustered features, leaning down to kiss the man feverishly on his chapped lips. Electric shock sparks in Gavin’s body and he finds himself melting in the kiss with respondent passion, Connor’s soft lips contrasting his chapped ones.

 

 _I don’t deserve you,_ Gavin cries in his mind, loving the feeling of being pinned by his beautiful and gorgeous lover.

 

Connor runs his hands against his human partner, insatiable need, and infatuation filling him to the core. He wants him to know how much he loves him. He wants to show Gavin all the ways he can be exactly what he needs. Connor has a new mission, and his mission is Gavin.

 

Love him forever.

 

Cherish him forever.

 

Treasure him forever.

 

All this and more was Connor’s new mission, and he will do everything in his power to accomplish it. Gavin’s face is turning velvety red by the time Connor notices something,

 

** >BLOOD OXYGEN LEVELS LOW... **

 

Full of shame for nearly causing the man to pass out, Connor pulls away from him, watching him gasp loudly as he takes a deep breath of delicious air,

 

“Fuck, Connor! You literally take my breath away sometimes...You really need to work on that, dipshit,” Gavin laughs breathlessly, color returning to his face.

 

“I apologize, Detective. I got carried away,” Connor admits, his tone that of a scolded child. He couldn’t help it. To have the one he loves underneath him all red and vulnerable... it turns Connor on faster than a nightlight. He wants nothing more than to steal the man’s imperfect lips again, never wanting to pull away for a moment, but he knows he must be conscious and aware of a human’s limits.

 

Gavin smiles at his android’s soft apology and brings his right hand to caress his perfect face.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Con, inside and out, you’re perfect...” The man mumbles with a lazy smile. Immediately after having said that, Connor deflates, looking away from the man’s stormy grey eyes.

 

“No, you’re wrong, Gav... I’m not...” he sighs, his chocolate brown eyes downcast and sad. Gavin raises a skeptical eyebrow and snickers uncontrollably as if Connor just told him the funniest joke in the world.

 

Connor? Not gorgeous? Not perfect? Please. It was like saying Shakira’s hips DO lie, or Hank going a day without scotch. Both scenarios incredibly unlikely in equal respects. Gavin doesn’t even know why Connor sticks around with his ugly bum when he could have just about any person he wants. Someone more deserving, someone who’s not a jerk to everyone except the android, someone who has their shit together.His heart breaks at the thought that Connor could find someone so much better than his asshole self, but it only makes him more grateful that the android didn’t choose to leave him.

 

“Connor, that’s ridiculous. You’re kind, good, and everything I don’t deserve, but desperately need... Hell, I know you can do better, yet you stay with me,” Gavin says sincerely, noticing the android blush tenfold at being showered with compliments.

 

The android looks contemplative, considering the idea of showing Gavin for what he really is. What’s truly inside his outward appearance. With great hesitation, Connor presses his LED and retracts his 1-millimeter length skin from his body, the liquidation of the substance retreating back inside his body.

 

“Am I still gorgeous in your eyes, love? Even without my skin? Even like this..? I’ll never be able to have a body as soft as yours. I will never be anything more than a ‘piece of plastic’ underneath... Despite my outward appearance...” Connor whispers melancholically, and with a hint of envy in his voice? Does he envy Gavin’s human body? When he has no reason to?

 

Gavin stares in awe as he’s greeted by a plasticky body, pure white in all his glory, save for the splotches of grey around his face and pectoral area.He can see the android’s heartbeat with his exoskeleton fully revealed, and he sees it beat so fast it almost frightens him. He is staring at Connor in his truest, most vulnerable form, and Gavin can’t believe how much better he looks like this. He’s never seen an android without its skin before, at least not like this. It’s captivating seeing him open up like this; it’s like seeing a butterfly come out of its cocoon.

 

“Connor... Goddamnit, you’re so beautiful even like this... I’m... I dunno what to say,” Gavin blushes, even more, shoving his flushed face against the android's beating heart.

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

It’s nothing short of truly fascinating and awe-inspiring to the mere human beneath him. Connor is taken aback by Gavin’s statement.

 

He finds him beautiful? Even like this?

 

“You will die, Gavin. You will age, and leave me once you are long gone. My heart... It won’t be able to take it. I want to be able to grow old with you, to stay with you even after death, believe that there could be an afterlife for us... But I can’t ever provide you with the things a human can give you,” Connor’s voice wavers, bouts of insecurity bursting like a geyser in a hot spring. Tears threaten to spill at the thought of Gavin leaving him. Him dying...

 

Gavin sighs and a thin line presses on his face. He didn’t want to think about Connor leaving him either, but that’s a long ways away from now. The android has him now, and that’s what matters... No matter what.

 

“I can’t predict the future, tin can, but I do know that I will find no one else as perfect as you. Yeah, I’ll die, but dwelling on it now will ruin what little time we have left... I don’t want to waste a single moment with you. I... I love you Connor,

so goddamn much,” Gavin gives his love a glowing smile, leaning upwards for another kiss.

 

As soon as the man’s lips press against the android, the tears spill freely, and Connor realizes he must spend every waking moment with his human companion. They heard it every day, constantly.

 

Androids will outlive their human partners.

 

Humans will never have a connection with an android.

 

Both species can never be together for long.

 

It’s a doomed love.

 

But Connor and Gavin never listened to those people. They always had each other, even when things don’t always make sense. Connor kisses back gently, and cups his human’s face, admiring the stubble on his cheek, the roughness of his lips.

 

The sound of his heartbeat. They beat as a unit, and that’s all they’ll ever need.

 

Gavin pulls away this time and smiles sheepishly.

 

“Can I go make my coffee now?” He teases lightly, loving how his android’s face twitches in annoyance.

 

“Fine,” Connor pouts, admitting defeat.

 

“Thank you, Connor!” Gavin laughs before getting up from under the android to leave for the kitchen, unaware of the robot’s smile contorting into an evil smirk.

 

It’s a good thing Connor bought decaf.


End file.
